De witte godin wiki
In 2012 staat op het programma van uitgeverij De PapierenTijger de uitgave van een Nederlandse vertaling van Robert Graves' beroemde boek The White Goddess. Wat precies is The White Goddess? Wat is de betekenis van dit boek? Lees daarover meer in deze wiki. De titel van het boek Robert Graves, De Witte Godin, Een historische grammatica van de poëtische mythe Ter inleiding April 1944 In april 1944 was Robert Graves achtenveertig. Bij het uitbreken van de Spaanse burgeroorlog had hij zijn huis op Majorca had verlaten, en daarna had hij een aantal jaren rondgezworven door Europa en de Verenigde Staten. In mei 1940 was hij neergestreken in Galmpton, een dorp in de buurt van Brixham, in Zuid-Devon. Graves was in 1944 wel min of meer een literaire grootheid. Na zijn succesvolle autobiografie Good-bye to All That uit 1929, had hij negen romans gepubliceerd, waaronder erkende meesterwerken als'' Ik Claudius, Claudius de god'' en Heer Belisarius , en hij werd beschouwd als een vooraanstaand dichter en essayist. Zijn persoonlijk leven was, na zijn breuk in 1938 met de Amerikaanse dichteres en mannenverslindster Laura Riding, min of meer tot rust gekomen. Hij woonde nu samen met de twintig jaar jongere Beryl Pritchard, van wie hij een zoontje had dat was geboren in 1940, en een dochter uit 1943. Beryl was in april 1944 zwanger van hun derde kind, en hij was op verzoek van zijn uitgever bezig kaarten te tekenen voor een nieuwe roman, die later dat jaar gepubliceerd zou worden onder de titel The Golden Fleece. Een buitengewone ervaring Ergens in april had Graves, zoals hij in het laatste hoofdstuk van De Witte Godin schrijft, een buitengewone ervaring. Terwijl hij bezig was de route van het schip Argos uit te zetten op een grote marinekaart van de Zwarte Zee, werd hij onderbroken door 'een plotselinge bedwelmende obsessie', die de vorm aannam van een ongevraagde verlichting over een onderwerp waar hij tot dan toe weinig mee bezig was geweest. Hij begon te speculeren over een mysterieuze 'Veldslag van de bomen', die in het prehistorische Brittannië was uitgevochten. 'Die hele nacht en de volgende dag raakte ik zo fanatiek aan het schrijven dat mijn pen het maar nauwelijks bij kon houden. Drie weken later had ik een boek geschreven van 70.000 woorden, De reebok in de struiken.' Dit manuscript was de kern waaruit zich in 1945, 1946 en 1947 een boek ontwikkelde van meer dan 200.000 woorden, dat door bemiddeling van T.S. Eliot in 1948 werd uitgegeven door Faber and Faber onder de titel De Witte Godin, Een historische grammatica van de poëtische mythe. Herziene uitgaven zagen het licht in 1952 en 1961; een nieuwe - maar jammergenoeg allesbehalve foutloze - editie, waarin gebruik werd gemaakt van Graves' laatste herzieningen, verscheen in 1997. Lees verder: De Witte Godin Waar gaat het boek over? Hoofdstuk 1 Hoofdstuk 2 Hoofdstuk 3 Hoofdstuk 4 Hoofdstuk 5 Hoofdstuk 6 Commentaar Commentaar op deze wiki Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. thumb|De Godin in haar drievoudige gestalte Uitgelicht :Heiligen haten haar, en alle koele koppen :Die zweren bij Apollo's gouden snede :Minachten haar, maar hun ten spijt ben ik :Uitgevaren naar de verste uithoeken :Om er naar haar te zoeken die ik liever :Dan wat ter wereld ook wilde ontmoeten, :Zuster van echo, zuster van illusie. :Ik bleef niet, reken mij dat aan, ik ben :Mijn eigenwijze heldenweg gegaan: :Ik zocht haar op de toppen van vulkanen, :Tussen pakijs, achter verloren sporen, :Voorbij de holte van de zeven slapers, :De vrouw met het gelaat zo wit als dat :Van een leproos, met lijsterbessenlippen, :Met hemelsblauwe ogen, en een vloed :Van honingkleurig haar om witte heupen. :Groen sap van lente in het jonge bos :Ter ere van de moeder in de bergen, :En even zingt elke vogel voor haar. :Maar ik, ik heb de gift. Bezeten van :Haar glorieuze naaktheid, denk ik, zelfs :Diep in november, in de rauwste maand, :Niet aan haar wreedheid, niet aan haar verraad, :En maal ik niet om waar de bliksem slaat. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina